Just the way you are
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Esos labios, eran su dulce preferido, suaves y rojos como una cereza. No importaba el que les miraran, besarla... era su pasatiempo. - Songfic.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Just the way you are - Así como eres.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance**

* * *

**AU. Crack. Song fic.**

**- Canción.**

- Hablan. -

**Una cursi idea que surgió al escuchar esta canción. **

* * *

**Just the way you are**

Llegó a la casa dónde todos los días hacía su parada.

Sonrió al verla.

**Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos**

**Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillara**

**Su cabello, su cabello**

**Roza el viento sin que ella lo pretenda**

**Ella es tan hermosa**

**Y se lo digo todos los días**

De nuevo hoy tenía la oportunidad de verla, tan radiante, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. - Te ves hermosa. - Susurró en su oído logrando su gesto preferido, un gran sonrojo.

Ella sonrió entrelazando suavemente sus dedos con los del moreno. - B-Buenos días. - Susurró. El asintió.

Empezar un día de ida a la universidad con ella a su lado, sí, era un buen día.

**Sí, yo sé, yo sé**

**Cuando la elogio ella no cree en mí**

**Y es tan, es tan**

**Triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo**

**Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta**

**¿Cómo me veo?, yo le digo: muy bien**

De nuevo bajó la vista cabizbaja. - ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó él.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... si yo fuera más bonita...

- No. - Negó.

**Cuando veo su rostro**

**No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el**

**Porque eres asombrosa**

**Así como eres**

- ¿P-Por qué dices que no?, y-yo... t-tantas chicas quieren algo contigo y yo... no soy tan bonita como ellas. - Ambos pararon su trayecto. Se posó frente a ella levantando con sus níveas manos el rostro de ella.

- Tú... - Gruñó sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. ¿Cómo hacía para hacerlo sentir así?, con solo verle ese rostro angelical. - No necesitas cambiar, por algo te escogí.

**Y cuando sonríes**

**El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando**

**Porque linda, eres asombrosa**

**Así como eres**

Ella sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó como idiota admirándola.

- S-Soy afortunada. - Susurró ella.

- El afortunado soy yo. - Susurró estampado sus labios sobre los de ella.

**Sus labios, sus labios**

**Podría besarlos el día entero si ella me deja**

**Su risa, su sonrisa**

**Ella la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy**

**Ella es tan hermosa**

**Y se lo digo todos los días**

Esos labios, eran su dulce preferido, suaves y rojos como una cereza.

No importaba el que les miraran, besarla... era su pasatiempo.

**Oh sabes, sabes, sabes**

**Que nunca te pediría que cambies**

**Si es la perfección lo que buscas**

**Te darás cuenta que la encontrarás siendo tú misma**

**Así que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien**

**Sabes lo que voy a decir**

Se separaron por falta de aire. Sonrió de lado al verla así, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acortada.

- Ellas tienen muchas cosas que tú no tienes, Hyuuga. - Ella le miró.

- ¿Cómo qué? - Preguntó intrigada. Sintió ganas de sonreír aún más. Parecía una niña pequeña.

**Cuando veo su rostro**

**No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el**

**Porque eres asombrosa**

**Así como eres**

**Y cuando sonríes**

**El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando**

**Porque linda, eres asombrosa**

**Así como eres**

- Me ignoraste desde un principio, tuve que llamar tu atención, miraste más allá de mi físico, y... porque eres la única que creo que puede estar junto a mí así que deja esos complejos idiotas o te obligaré... a mí manera. - El rojo en las mejillas de la Hyuuga fueron instantáneas.

- T-Tú ganas. - Él sonrió.

- De todas formas no te salvarás, te veo esta noche. - La chica empezó a hiperventilar, en cualquier momento caería desmayada. - Y no olvides llevar el disfraz de gatita, me gusta que me aruñes.

- ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! - Reprendió al borde del colapso.

El Uchiha sonrió. ¿Enserio ella creía que no era perfecta?, si cada día se convencía de lo contrario.

- Tonta. - Susurró viendo como ésta se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Ahora tendría que llevarla a su apartamento y tal vez despertarla cuando estuviera completamente desnuda.

Suspiró. - Así me gustas, al igual que yo, ¿No?, en realidad a veces no entiendo cómo te fijaste en mí pero seamos sinceros Hinata, ¿Quién no cae ante un Uchiha? - Sonrió divertido mientras tomaba a su novia en una pose nupcial. - Tú no fuiste ni serás la excepción.

**Sííí.**

* * *

**Bien, la canción se llama Just the way you are - Bruno Mars.**

**Estaba leyendo comentarios y entre esos salió el de una de mis fieles lectoras Rose dónde me recomendaba la canción. Gracias a todas las chicas y chicos - Si hay - que leen mis historias. De nuevo me disculpo puesto que aún no he empezado a escribir mis historias por la razón de siempre - Tareas. - En fin, espero les haya gustado y lo disfruten.**

**Por cierto, hay una idea que ha rondado mi cabeza por días.**

**No sé si crear un blog, de ayudas para Fanfiction, en un comentario me preguntaron sobre cómo crear una cuenta y pues la verdad me gustaría ayudarles pero sería desde un blog.**

**¿Qué les parece la idea?, podría ayudarles a responder todas sus dudas.**

**Bien, ya me alargué. Sin más que decir ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**_


End file.
